


【普奥】如愿以偿

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 利用肉体关系的奥
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【普奥】如愿以偿

**预警：双方非1v1，利用肉体关系的奥**

罗德里赫知道基尔伯特有相当多的情人，他并不担心这件事会对他们的关系产生影响，和罗德里赫睡过的人很难忘记他，他令人不齿，又令人沉沦。

而且罗德里赫很早就察觉到，基尔伯特对他抱有些难以言明的情愫。他起初因其荒诞而觉得可笑，罗德里赫利用身体，有时也玩弄感情，尽管对于后者他没有什么值得自矜的经验，但本能地察觉到这不是一件坏事，那让事情变得更加容易，只要能达到目的，他什么都不会在乎。

见面的地点通常是罗德里赫家，如果去基尔伯特家，他会担心自己失去了主导权。

第一次听说基尔伯特的新情人的时候，罗德里赫根本没有把那个年轻的男孩放在眼里。

罗德里赫能理解一时兴起的新鲜感，但照片上的男孩看起来如此不谙世事，他知道如何在床上让男人失控，诱使男人不能自拔，无可遏制地对身下的人心生怜惜和内疚吗？哪怕那如火焰般烧完后只剩一地残灰，罗德里赫也把持着这些人为他做出的承诺，那才是实实在在的所得。

而且罗德里赫很知道如何在无意间流露会让这些男人回想起曾如何因他而心尖颤动的表情，每当这种时候，他们是完全记不得后悔的。

纵使其他人或许会带来一些新的食髓知味，但没有任何人能动摇他已经得到的一切。那就足够了，罗德里赫需要的从来都不是忠诚的情人。

没人需要忠诚的情人，这本身就是一个悖论，罗德里赫想。

然而罗德里赫知道，他应当让基尔伯特感觉他在意这件事，不用太多，只要把握好分寸，这一点点挠人会把对方拴得更紧，也能提醒对方不要做过了头。

终于等到了下一次见面的时候。

“我很想你。”基尔伯特在他耳边呢喃。

“是吗？”罗德里赫用恰到好处的力度把他推开了一点，“我听说你新找了个情人。”

基尔伯特一听就知道他指的是谁，笑了一声，“那怎么能和你比呢？”基尔伯特覆上他的眼睛，隔着手掌亲吻他，“永远也没人能和你相提并论。”

这是罗德里赫意料之中的回答，他知道基尔伯特从没有拥有过他这样的人，也不可能找到和他一样的人。他无可否认地漂亮高贵，在床上风情撩人，没有任何可被挑剔的地方。

罗德里赫换上了柔和一点的声音，“别玩弄言辞。”

“我是认真的。”基尔伯特继续亲吻他。

不久后他听说基尔伯特把人带回了柏林，在短暂的惊讶过后，他觉得基尔伯特的确玩得挺上瘾。

去柏林开会的时候，罗德里赫偶然见到了那个男孩，偶然或许不那么准确，因为他知道太多关于对方的事情，男孩见到他的时候有片刻的错愕，不过显然知道他是谁。不一定知道他全部的身份，但很难完全不认识他。

罗德里赫原本想随便说些什么，奇怪的是，真正看到那个男孩时，他什么也没能说出口。

当晚他和基尔伯特按照夏天的惯例去矿泉浴场，夜色完全降临时，看着身边的人，罗德里赫略显随意问道，“你为了我什么都会做吗？”

没人知道这个问题是不是一种必要的行为，或许这只是虚幻的诡计与不值一提的愚蠢，但幸好基尔伯特对这些含义全都无所察觉。

“当然。”基尔伯特回答，没有太多考虑，没有太多郑重其事。

“任何事？”

“任何事。”

罗德里赫露出淡淡的、具有占有欲的笑容。得到承诺之后他没有提出任何要求，那这句承诺就始终坚不可摧，永远不会被发现其虚假的本质。

第二天在媒体面前，罗德里赫再一次用公众的力量为承诺加码。

“德国人为了自己所爱的人无所忌惮。”罗德里赫说。

基尔伯特笑着点头，表示对他的认同。“除了上帝之外，无所忌惮。”只是说得更严谨一些了。

罗德里赫亲吻基尔伯特，所有人都心知肚明，基尔伯特为了他愿意做任何事情，罗德里赫知道那个男孩也同样看着这一幕，即使有人能讨得基尔伯特一时的欢心，这个男人的一举一动也将永远以他为重。

罗德里赫听说那个男孩有些害怕他，于是基尔伯特降低了和他见面的频率。

这倒不一定是因为男孩提出了要求，罗德里赫心里大概明白，更重要的原因是基尔伯特认为有比和他见面更加吸引人的事情。

男孩年轻单纯，热情有才华。这就完全不像罗德里赫，他将邪恶的手段作为武器，被忌惮被反感被暗中憎恨，很少有人爱他。

罗德里赫深知此事，这使得他不得不用别的方法来确认自己的地位。

在将基尔伯特带入自己的身体时，罗德里赫就已经设好陷阱，他能轻而易举地让这个憎恨他的男人在他身上做出失去理智的事，对他承诺一切。

即使现在基尔伯特已经比最初多了很多经验，但罗德里赫依然可以在举手投足间吸引基尔伯特全部的注意，不费什么力气就燃起对方的欲望。当他不想听基尔伯特的嘲讽时，房间里很快就只会剩下两人沉重的喘息声。

罗德里赫碰了碰基尔伯特的嘴唇，有点一反常态，“他能像我一样吗？”

基尔伯特凝视着他，“你从不需要问这种问题。”

罗德里赫是对的，基尔伯特承认，他无法拒绝罗德里赫，没有任何情人在床上会像罗德里赫一样，他们没有浪费这个夜晚的任何一刻，直到罗德里赫再也无法承受更多，他们才停了下来，尽管如此，他没有亲吻罗德里赫。

基尔伯特在柏林的情人会知道他和谁共度了夜晚。只有这个想法令罗德里赫暂时忘记自己没有被亲吻的事实。

一个午夜，罗德里赫出门买烟，瞥见了路边空空荡荡的椅子，在商店里看到基尔伯特的时候，他分了几秒的神。看起来如果他不说话，这次相遇就根本算不上相遇，因为谁都好像不承认对方的存在。

“去公园里坐一会儿吗？”罗德里赫回过神来，若无其事地询问对方。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

为什么？

“如果你真的有事情想谈，不会等到现在。”基尔伯特继续说。

“你怎么知道，不是因为我想你呢？”罗德里赫淡漠地说，“或许比必要的程度还要多一点。”

“做得不错。”基尔伯特眉眼中流露出几分讽刺的意思，“但我依然不觉得这是个好主意。”

“你能送我回家吗？”

“我给你联系司机吧。”基尔伯特依然站在离他几步远的地方。罗德里赫的侧脸、高挺的鼻梁、紧抿的嘴唇，全是些冷漠得令人心寒的线条。

罗德里赫摇摇头，“我不缺司机。”

走出商店的时候，一个男孩倚靠着车门在等基尔伯特，罗德里赫进入商店时并没有看见他，现在可能因为等得久了，于是忍不住下车来看。

罗德里赫早已过了会做这种无意义举动的时候。这是句托辞，实际上在记忆中他从来也没做过这种事。

基尔伯特走过去，在夜风中拢紧了男孩的衣领。带走了一个只有男孩能给他的笑容。

他们没有减少必要的见面，被记录到的见面反而更加频繁了。在所有人面前，基尔伯特一如既往地对罗德里赫宣誓忠诚，彰显他们的亲密无间，将所有的力量允诺给他。

“在你和任何人之间，我都会选择你。对我而言，你比任何人都更加重要。”

基尔伯特的每一句话都带着真实的重量。

罗德里赫应当感到满意，他曾经处心积虑希望获得的一切承诺，如今都已经得到了。

没人会怀疑基尔伯特最爱的人是谁，尽管他们的关系在不见光的地方或许正被人唾骂，但这些诅咒他们关系的人也不得不承认，他们该死的会为了彼此做任何事情。

只有这是罗德里赫会在意的事情。其他的一切都是虚幻不可捉摸。

基尔伯特相信他和罗德里赫的关系从未像现在这样正确。

对他而言，罗德里赫和任何人都不一样，仅仅是单方面做出了结也令他感到撕裂，他从未有过这感受。但只要他实在下定决心，还是可以压制下去的，真正做到这件事的时候，基尔伯特只是后悔，为什么自己没有在更早的时候就这么做。

他有过其他情人，他的第一反应总是这一点和罗德里赫很像，那一点和罗德里赫完全不像。

罗德里赫像一面破碎的镜子，碎片迸进四面八方，然后基尔伯特脑子里会蓦然浮现出罗德里赫和其他人做爱的情景，这让他开始厌恶这种关系。

他在度假时偶然遇到了这个男孩，男孩喜欢音乐，非常有艺术天赋，最重要的是，这一切都没有让他想起罗德里赫。意识到这件事时，他把男孩带了回去。基尔伯特偶尔教男孩拼装枪支，练习射击，在他向基尔伯特提出想学的时候。

罗德里赫可能是各种样子，但不可能是如白纸般单纯的，基尔伯特不再随便被勾动着想起罗德里赫，罗德里赫同样得到了自己想要的一切，没有比这更正确的状态了。基尔伯特揉皱了烟盒，扔到一旁。

那个男孩在维也纳旅游时出了车祸。

在医院里，罗德里赫看着基尔伯特一根接一根地抽烟，不知过了多久，基尔伯特掐灭了手中的烟，对罗德里赫说，“你不要碰他。”

德国人为了爱人的确毫无忌惮，除了上帝，罗德里赫在心中讽刺地想。

“我怎么会这么做？”罗德里赫以一种冷静理智的语调说，“一个没有软肋的人是让人害怕的。”他知道绝对不能把基尔伯特逼到这一步，没有任何人想和没有顾忌的基尔伯特为敌。

即使是他。

基尔伯特在浓重的阴影中面无表情地看着他。他靠近了去亲吻基尔伯特，真诚的仅仅想要表达安慰的一个吻，他们之间是曾有一些这样的吻的，在他们很小的时候，在世界面前跌跌撞撞的时候，然而过了几秒，基尔伯特不分青红皂白地将他推开。

罗德里赫退开了一点，仿佛一切都没有发生，“他会没事的。”

基尔伯特冷笑，“你懂什么？你谁都不在乎。”

所以你不会理解失去在乎的人是什么感受，罗德里赫从对方的话中得出了这个认知。然后他起身离开了。

“你看起来好像很寂寞？”半夜来到他身边的人问他。

“我不是为了聊天而叫你来的。”罗德里赫不耐烦地说。

“那你现在就应该命令我离开。”

罗德里赫更喜欢这些他连名字也记不住的下属，无论他们多么讨厌他，在床上都不得不对他毕恭毕敬。基尔伯特以前从不会这样，他们做完之后更不会有什么温情的交谈。

他从来没有得到过任何人的爱。他从来也没有得到过他的爱。

他麻木地拨通了一个号码，当听到基尔伯特的声音从另一端传来时，他的心怦然沉入水底，“如果我现在想见你，你会来吗？”

“出了什么意外吗？”这个要求实在过于突然，基尔伯特感觉有点反常。

“没有。”

基尔伯特停顿了片刻，“那我明天早上去找你。”

“如果...”他刚一吐露出这个词，对方想要结束通话的意愿像咖啡回泛的苦涩一样涌上舌尖，罗德里赫无声地把电话挂了。

不止一个人曾对他说过，罗德里赫不值得去爱，基尔伯特听着话筒里的忙音想，会这么说的人，恰恰暴露了他们曾相信罗德里赫可以被爱这个前提。

当他重新拨回去的时候，另一边再也没有被接起。

他不喜欢看到罗德里赫这个样子，好像快要死了一样。

基尔伯特很久都没有细想过自己为什么信仰宗教了，他拥有了许多比宗教更五光十色的理念，不太记得这件事的源起。

当属于最初的简单执着需要原因时，正不留余地将他吞没的绝望是比一切更直观的回答。基尔伯特不得不承认，世上的确存在无法解释不可忍耐的困境。

很多人都比罗德里赫更值得他倾注真心，基尔伯特僵硬地做出判断，如果那没有被罗德里赫夺走。

房里的突兀声响打破了这个可恨的认知。

他转过头，相接的目光逐渐剥去模糊。起初，基尔伯特没有任何动作，雕塑般凝固的身影倒映在那双刚刚睁开的眼睛里，错杂破碎的阴影给他增添了几分骇人。

罗德里赫动了动嘴唇，没有发出任何声音。

谁遇到罗德里赫都是一场彻头彻尾的不幸，基尔伯特充满恨意地想，他自私任性到从不会考虑别人，倔强，虚伪至极。

“打电话给我，是想把责任全都推到我身上？”

罗德里赫闭上眼睛，他不知道自己为什么会再次醒来，身体沉在梦境和现实之间的混沌里，一切声音都在远处逐渐消失。

“难道有人会为你毫无意义的愚蠢感到痛苦？”说话的人语气讥讽恶毒，虚张声势的空壳摇摇欲坠。

他不想报复任何人。

他不会为了死亡本身以外的原因去死。他只是感到忍受所有的痛苦都不再有任何意义。人在最痛苦和最欢愉的时候或许都会想死去，他已经错过了后者，别无选择。

漫长的对峙被罗德里赫打破，“这和你没有关系。”

在看到罗德里赫拿起冰冷的匕首时，基尔伯特脑海中有刹那的空白，只听见血液急剧倒流的声音，他没有办法进行任何思考，凶恶的恐惧感穿心彻骨，他想要立刻上前掐死罗德里赫，把罗德里赫的血管攥在自己手中，“你还敢当着我的面犯蠢！”

话语对罗德里赫变成力不能及的奢望，基尔伯特不过是给了他要求的东西，但为什么要给他，但为什么又没有给得更多？他被彻底的挣扎淹没，海面的冰层却仍顽固地岿然不动，他为什么会产生基尔伯特爱他的错觉？他再也无法追究原因，那只是一味在暴露他的脆弱。

面前的一切都熄灭了，他像在溺亡边缘的人一样绝望地渴求解脱，手指紧紧攥住基尔伯特的衣襟，泪水不受控制地涌出。

有人在亲吻他。

基尔伯特在亲吻他破损的另一半，满心的狠厉疯狂因为传染给了对方而终于获得收敛。他知道罗德里赫的灵魂是多么残破不堪，然而这不代表，他能忍受真正看到这一幕。罗德里赫让他承受的恐惧足以驱使他进行任何恐怖的报复。

但他此刻太痛苦了，他不能不首先缓解这种疼痛。


End file.
